


Call Me When You Need Me

by filiabelialis, Flite



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flite/pseuds/Flite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeth and Aja, a history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me When You Need Me

[Call Me When You Need Me](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/OuxjfHJmYp2%2FhIaIKTyLWMH0odLRUyhOLIf5YhEibi5934vwkwPKnTyrYKPZA6MHudcHTVRZM6fmiEDLoUl0bavNABBzcaFy)

  
1\. Marked Man - _Mieka Pauley_

> “You're a marked man brother, you're a marked man, hey / get right down on your knees and pray”
> 
> When they are young, both Aja and Zeth find themselves marked by devils. If they ever had a chance at a normal life, they don't anymore.

  
2\. Bright Lights- _Thirty Seconds To Mars_

> “Bright lights, big city / She dreams of love  
>  Bright lights, big city / He lives to run”
> 
> Optimistic Aja song. Her setting off, either when she’s first leaving behind her adopted family on the material plane for unknown adventures on the Astral one. 

  
3\. Promiscuous Lola - _Sarah Vaughan vs Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland_

> “Make up your mind to have no regrets / Recline yourself, resign yourself, you're through  
>  I always get what I aim for / And your hear and soul is what I came for”
> 
> Zeth’s pre-Aja life in a nutshell. She deliberately ignores the problems that she can’t flee and fears (her hellfire markings) and does what/who she will with no mind for consequences because whatever problems she had yesterday don’t apply to whatever face she wears today. 

  
4\. I Will Possess Your Heart - _Death Cab For Cutie_

> “You reject my advances and desperate pleas / I won't let you let me down so easily”
> 
> Zeth, having spent so long just running from the marks that are creeping up her arms finds this other chick on the Astral plane who is similarly claimed. Zeth has decided that she and Aja are going to be a thing, however many faces it may take to get to that point.

  
5\. I Don't Feel So Well - _Vienna Teng_

> “I saw it begin to dawn on us both / That somehow it wasn't surprising  
>  And so you're preparing to swear every oath / And all the while I'm realizing"
> 
> After some time in a relationship, Aja and Zeth find they have very different wants: Aja wants monogamous commitment, and Zeth wants unmitigated freedom in love and life. Zeth is still determined to sustain the relationship--she worked hard at it--but Aja is having serious second thoughts about this working out.There is tension between Zeth and Aja after spending several years together. Zeth is still rather open-minded when it comes to appropriate relationship behavior and has trouble reconciling her freedom and Aja’s desire for a more traditional relationship/lifestyle, as well as their competing drives in life. While Zeth is more than content to continue as they have been, enjoying the Astral plane together, Aja is restless and feels that she needs to do _something_ although she can’t quite place what.

  
6\. Deep Sea Diver - _Angel Haze_

> “Shouldn't have taken my eyes off you / Shouldn't have straddled the lines crossed too  
>  And now I've been searching but can't find you / Hence me being lost 'cause you're the one I'm entwined to"
> 
> Zeth and Aja had parted ways after spending years together with a shared promise to meet up again in five years’ time. This song is Zeth’s bitterness, tantrum, and downward spiral after Aja fails to make their meeting (because you know, she’s kind of busy being stuck in the Abyss) and any pings are just effectively going to voicemail. Cue her rather enthusiastically making poor life choices, travelling the planes, and slowly coming up with a way to make Faedrin pay for taking Aja away from her.

  
7\. Only if for a Night - _Florence + The Machine_

> “And the only solution was to stand and fight / And my body was bruised and I was set alight  
>  But you came over me like some holy rite / And although I was burning, you're the only light”
> 
> This fits in when each of them is stuck in their respective afterlives and get glimpses of the other through the party’s memories (Aja in the Abyss) or daily sendings (to Zeth in Hell, once Aja had that spell slot available) and the mindfuckery that devils do so well.

  
8\. Fix You - _Coldplay_

> “Lights will guide you home  
>  And ignite your bones  
>  And I will try to fix you”
> 
> Much later, after Aja rescues Zeth from hell: Aja wants so much to care for her friend, and fix what she can of Zeth's mental state and their friendship. Aja in a song.

  
9\. Demons - _Sam Tsui cover of Imagine Dragons_

> “Don't wanna let you down / But I am hell bound  
>  Though this is all for you / Don't wanna hide the truth”
> 
> I know that this has been mentioned to death, but there is a vid for this that flows so perfectly with the progression of Zeth and Aja, including backstory and their weaving in and out of the campaign through the end. 

  
10\. Remain Nameless - _Florence + The Machine_

> “Call me when you need me / Call me anything you want  
>  Darling believe me / Nothing I haven't done before”
> 
> Even though Zeth and Aja are not always physically present in each other's lives in the new world, they can never be permanently separated. They are always ready to drop what they are doing to help their oldest friend. 

[Call Me When You Need Me](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis/call-me-when-you-need-me?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [filiabelialis](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> Flite composed most of this: filiabelialis just helped. If the sendspace link expires, please notify us and we will do what we can to get those files to you.


End file.
